This invention relates to a drying machine, particularly to a drying machine for dry laundry such as clothes and sheets.
The structure of a conventional drying machine for dry laundry, as shown in FIG. 1, usually includes: an outer case 1 having a port hole 13, which can be closed by door 12, located in the front side wall; a control panel 11 fixed on the upper portion of said front side wall; a discharge hole 16, with a wire net 15 disposed thereof to prevent the introduction of unexpected deposites, located in the lower portion of one of the side walls and communicating with a fan aspiration room 17; a tub 2 having a plurality of orifices 21 evenly located in the periphery 29 and an opening 22 corresponding to said port hole 13 for permitting laundry to be sent in and taken out after drying; a lateral shaft 23 with one end fixed coaxially on a side plate 28 of said tub 2 and a grooved wheel 24 fixed on the opposite end of the shaft 23, which is rotatably and horizontally supported by a side wall of a inner case 18 mounted between the outer case 1 and the tub 2. The inner case 18 is formed with a hole corresponding to the opening 22 of the tub 2 and the port hole 13 of the outer case 1. Said wheel 24 can be driven to rotate by a proper power source such as motor 6 fixed beneath the inner case 18 through a belt 63; a supporting roller 25 rotatably fitted on a horizontal shaft 251 with one end fixed in said inner case 18 for supporting the tub 2; a spraying duct 31 and a suction duct 32 adjacent to the periphry 29 of the tub 2, which have several spraying openings 311 and suction openings 321 perpendicularly formed, fixed oppositely on the inner case 18. The spraying duct 31 is communicatively connected to a heating room 4 formed in a lower portion of the outer case 1 having a series of heating elements 41. And the opposite suction duct 32 is connected to said fan aspiration room 17, where in, a fan 51 can be driven by a motor 5 for sucking fluid through the suction duct 32.
When executing the drying of laundry, select the drying temperature and time, and press the start button on the control panel 11, thus several functions can be conducted simultaneously as follows: (a) The heating elements 41 are O to heat the air in the room 4 ; (b) The motor 6 is started to drive the wheel 24 and the tub 2 to rotate togather with the loaded laundry by the shaft 23; (c) The rotation of the fan 51 driven by the motor 5 facilitates the suctions of steam which is formed by heating the water contained in the laundry with the hot air sprayed into the tub 2 by the spraying duct 31.
The mixtures of said steam and hot air is aspirated and then discharged through hole 16, and thus completes the drying process.
The defects of the known drying machines are as follows:
1. The stay of the hot air sprayed into the tub 2 through the spraying duct 31 is not long enough to permit sufficient heat exchange between the hot air and the water contained in the laundry before exhausting, thus the air in the heating room 4 is heated continuously through the whole drying process, and it is obviously energy consuming and uneconomical.
2. The aspiration conducted by the fan 51 facilitates the flow of hot air in the tub 2 to flow through gaps formed between clothes instead of the laundry containing water, the drying process thus provided is inefficient and time consuming;
3. The hot air and the steam discharged will raise the room temperature and humidity where the drying machine is placed, and is sometimes full of the smell of added detergents.